Submersa em tons de prata
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: E pela primeira vez, Pansy sabia o que devia fazer.


**Título**: Submersa em tons de prata

**Sumário**: E pela primeira vez, Pansy sabia o que devia fazer.

**Autora**: Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta**: Diana Prallon

**Ship**: Draco e Pansy

**Gênero**: Drama

**Classificação**: K

**Aviso**: fic escrita para o terceiro challenge Draco e Pansy do fórum 6vassouras. Item utilizado: prata.

Fic também participante do projeto Opus Tessellatum.

Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim.

**Submersa em tons de prata**

Pansy sempre foi uma daquelas pessoas que esperava que os outros agissem por ela. Sempre esperando ser servida, era o que a sua mãe costumava dizer com orgulho, afinal de contas, Parkinsons nasceram para serem servidos. Trabalho e esforço eram características daqueles que não possuíam a sorte de ser como eles. Para tudo na vida, Pansy esperava os outros decidirem antes de agir.

Era uma boa forma de sobrevivência.

Havia aqueles que Pansy sempre buscava como norte. Aqueles que, não importava as decisões,ela sempre seguiria porque sabia que eles sempre seriam _certos_. Um era a filosofia de sua casa, Sonserina. O outro, Draco Malfoy. Não importava o assunto, Pansy sabia que enquanto os seguisse estaria bem.

E, por isso, onde quer que fosse Pansy sempre usava prata. Prata era a cor de sua casa e dos olhos de Draco. Prata era a cor do certo, da sobrevivência.

Prata era a cor de tudo que ela amava e almejava.

Contudo, prata é uma cor forte demais para ser seguida sem questionamento. Uma cor forte demais para aqueles que se coloquem como passivos.

Prata e suas idéias exigem mais do que jovens podem dar.

Pela primeira vez os dois pratas que Pansy sempre seguiu com orgulho e dedicação estavam em confronto. O prata de sua Casa, de suas tradições, exigia dos prata de Draco mais do que ele podia dar.

Mais do que ele já pensara em ter que dar.

Por isso, pela primeira vez, Pansy não soube como se posicionar, como _agir_. Apoiar a Casa e suas tradições foi lhe ensinado desde a mais terna infância.

Por outro lado, seguir o prata de Draco sempre foi o que ela quis.

E por isso, Pansy, pela primeira vez, apenas _ouviu_. Não agia mais porque não sabia como agir. Ela apenas ouvia o desespero de Draco – mesmo quando ele não falava – e a expectativa de sua Casa pelo sangue que logo receberia.

Por fim, o prata de sua Casa – opressor e, por ela, aos poucos, desacreditado – afastou de vez o prata de Draco e só deixou o dourado quase branco nele.

Mesmo antes de partir, Draco não olhava mais para o alto, quase como se esquecesse, como se quisesse esquecer, que possuía prata em si.

Nesse ponto Pansy não sabia mais o que fazer. Ela não tinha mais o que ouvir já que os gritos eram altos demais – Por Merlin, como ela queria abaixá-los! – que sufocavam qualquer outro som. Pansy também não agia porque ninguém lhe dava ordens.

Pansy sentia desesperada e por isso tentava manter-se apenas com vida, apenas esperando que as coisas voltassem aos eixos. Apenas esperando que os pratas que ela amava voltassem ao que eram.

Pansy se forçava a acreditar em algo impossível.

Não havia mais risada no trem de Hogwarts – aquele era seu último ano, seu ano de aproveitar, era o que ela pensava com raiva – nem a expectativa boa para a seleção de Casas, nem os comentários de sempre.

Havia apenas o silêncio, o medo e ela tentando manter-se com vida.

Sem agir.

Draco não voltara com ela para Hogwarts, ao menos não o Draco que ela conhecia. Seu Draco não estava no trem – no lugar dele havia apenas um menino de cabelos loiros demais - e Pansy inesperadamente agradeceu por isso. Draco ao menos não veria como a seleção de casas fora feita naquele ano. Draco ao menos não sofreria com isso.

Seu Draco ainda estava salvo.

Pansy sabia que ele voltaria, porém, antes da chegada do Natal, Pansy percebeu que aquele menino do trem era Draco; que por mais que ela negasse, o tom de loiro-prata, sempre escondendo os olhos, agora era ele.

Ela não correu para o encontro dele, não chorou ou expressou alegria porque isso seria agir, seria se movimentar, e ela tinha medo. Pansy nunca fora uma pessoa de tomar a iniciativa; ela esperava pelos outros. Por isso, ela apenas o esperou. Draco passou por ela sem dizer nada, sem expressar nada e Pansy entendeu que ela deveria apenas segui-lo. Até que ele estivesse pronto, bom, _de volta_, Pansy deveria agir como um apoio mudo.

O choque entre os dois pratas atingira seu ponto máximo. Ouvir sua Casa era perigoso e provavelmente afastaria Draco de si. Ouvir Draco também era perigoso e, no entanto, era o eu parecia certo.

Pansy voltara a agir, mas como um apoio mudo.

Em todas as aulas ela estava presente, em todos os treinos que a Sonserina marcava, Pansy mantinha-se ao lado dele, a espera de ver os pratas vivos dele novamente – mas ela sempre recebia o amarelo-prata.

"Não sei por que você perde tempo com o Malfoy". Foi o que uma colega de classe lhe disse com tom de desdém.

Então Pansy deixou de ser apoio mudo e passou para um agressivo. Era verdade que os Malfoys estavam desacreditados. Era verdade que Draco tornara-se apático. Era verdade que era um absurdo ela ficar perto dele. Tudo isso era verdade. Porém Pansy nunca foi preocupada com a verdade. Ela preocupava-se em ser guiada e só.

Todavia ela não podia mais continuar sendo só guiada.

Por isso, ela calou a voz da Casa dentro de si e calou o pedido de Draco também.  
Pansy começou a agir por si pela primeira vez. Era irracional, estúpido e contra tudo o que ela um dia acreditara, mas Pansy sentia que era necessário.

Que era fazer o certo.

Pansy então passara a desviar os olhos de Draco das coisas que o machucavam – sempre existiriam armários extras em Hogwarts para se usar de esconderijo. Pansy também passara a desafiar abertamente aqueles que atacavam o amigo – e fora o maior erro deles pensar que ela não conhecia nenhum feitiço. Pansy tentava fazer Draco voltar a gostar de poções.

"Draco, minha poção ficou roxa e não cinza. O que eu errei?". Pansy sabia o que ela tinha errado já que trocara os ingredientes de propósito. Draco, no começo, não falava nada; apenas concertava a poção. Aos poucos ele passara a citar em voz alta os erros dela. Não era o Draco que ela conhecera, mas era um começo.

Pansy precisava acreditar que era.

Rumores sobre um grupo de resistência começaram a crescer depois da Páscoa. Rumores sobre Grifinórios que pensam que podem combater o prata que Pansy e Draco renegaram. Apesar das baixas – Loony Lovegood estava _estranhamente_ desaparecida – a resistência se mantinha – mesmo que servindo apenas como apoio a alunos e tendo a única esperança localizada fora do castelo agora maldito, ela se mantinha.

Pansy secretamente torce por eles. Ela não tem coragem – de fato, toda a sua era usada diariamente para abafar o que era soprado pelo prata de sua Casa – de procurá-los e sabia que Draco, por mais que quisesse ajudar, também não tinha.

Não é como se a Resistência se preocupasse com eles de qualquer modo. Por isso, Pansy continua a tentar salvar Draco a sua maneira.

A tentar salvar-se a sua maneira.

O tempo passa e cada diz é mais difícil. Ela está oprimida e Draco parece não saber o que fazer; e então Pansy nota.

Ele espera ela agir para saber o que fazer, como se posicionar.

Eles inverteram as posições.

Draco agora espera.

Pansy age.

É estúpido.

É irracional.

É cansativo.

E ela precisa continuar. Por eles, pela volta do prata amado – Merlin, como ela odeia só ver amarelo-prateado! -, _pelo fim_, ela precisa continuar.

Em meio à guerra eles se perdem, e Pansy entrega a última esperança deles. Ela não queria, esse nunca foi o plano. Porém ela já havia agido demais.

Pansy estava exausta. Ela só queria que terminasse; que de alguma forma – qualquer forma – terminasse.

Pansy nascera para seguir e não comandar.

Pansy só queria fugir com o prata de Draco.

E então o fim chegou. Em meio a barulho e cenas desconexas, o prata de sua Casa foi vencido pelo vermelho da Resistência.

Todos os orgulhoso pratas foram _manchados_ de vermelho.

E em meio a tudo isso, Pansy viu que o prata de Draco estava de volta. Molhado, cansado mais ainda sim agradecido.

Pansy agora poderia voltar a seguir; poderia apagar de sua memória que algum dia ela precisou agir.

Mas simplesmente não queria isso. Era estúpido e tudo mais, mas com o renascimento do prata de Draco, Pansy soube, pela primeira vez, o que queria.

**Fim**.

**Nota da autora**: espero que tenham gostado da fic. Reviews são sempre bem vindos ^^

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay.


End file.
